Treason
by TamashaToko
Summary: Lady Kagome never had too many choices growing up.  Not only did her father promise her to Prince Inuyasha, but now she finds out she must help a crazed dragon demon repopulate his species.  Only time she felt in control was in the bed of Lord Sesshoumaru
1. Queens and Dragons

Chapter 1

Queens and Dragons

Tallenvale was nothing more than a small village in the North of Osmouth, the largest country in the realm and home to all humans. The village wasn't an ideal place for anyone though, the winters were long and it produced almost no crops, but lately everyone was talking about it. They did so because it was home to Kagome Higurashi, future queen of the Five Kingdoms.

The girl, who was no more than 15, was the only child of Naraku Higurashi, who'd been given a large estate in Tallenvale in exchange for his services during the war. Along with the household and servants came the betrothal of his daughter to the King's youngest son. It was a great honor to have such a daughter, and today she'd be escorted to the Grand Castle to remain until the wedding.

"What all are you taking?" Kagome was asked by one of her servants.

The raven-haired maiden sighed as she removed herself from her warm bed. She dreaded this day, but there seemed to be no more avoiding or delaying it. Her homeland was cold and harsh, but it was home. The contract stated she'd marry Prince Inuyasha when she first started her monthly bleed. That was two years ago… her lying and attempts at running away had bought her this much time, but she doubted she'd be given anymore.

"I have to pack light," Kagome sighed. "Everything replaceable will be at the castle for me I'm sure, and even a royal escort service wouldn't fare well in this snow with too much baggage."

Kagome went in her closet and stared at all the dresses and shoes she'd never see again. She now lived the life of royal kimonos and shoes with too big heels.

"All the jewelry my mom left me," Kagome sighed, "I want that packed up as well as her letters. I'm sure there are things my father wishes me to deliver to King Inutashio, because I take it he's not coming?"

"No, Lady Kagome, he'll remain here until the wedding."

"I expected as much."

Kagome never expected her father to care about anything concerning her, let alone her last day in Tallenvale. Maybe being taken to her doom by a few members of the King's royal army would be better though. Her father was cold; they never had too many discussions.

"Your father did leave word, my lady, that you should bring your scriptures and scrolls. He said that even if you refuse to practice and no longer consider yourself a miko, the texts are still a Higurashi heirloom."

"Then my father can hold on to them," Kagome sighed, changing into something warm for the journey. "I will take my bow and quiver though."

When Kagome was little, she didn't take classes on dancing or cross stitch like other ladies from noble families. Instead, her father had her harnessing her spiritual powers. She'd been a talented miko for her age, but seeing as how it held no place in her future, she had given it up.

"Your father insisted."

"If I take them, I shall burn them in effigy for my childhood," she happily declared. "Besides, the teachings and practices, much to my displeasure, I can still recite word for word. I don't need them, just like I don't need him."

"Lady Kagome, you shouldn't speak so ill of Lord Naraku," her servant urged. "He was so worried about you when you ran away."

"Because his nobility depends on me," Kagome sighed, "nothing more."

The Five Kingdoms, known by the rest of the world as Wednesburn, used to house six different countries of six different races. All these were ruled by one King. In Naraku's youth, the throne was controlled by Dragon Demons, the strongest breed of demon out there. Sadly, they could never have enough power, and they forced Wednesburn into many harsh wars, even plotting genocide to the humans and wolf demons, fearing their numbers. Civil war broke out and eventually Inutashio, a powerful dog demon, killed the former king and claimed the throne. Kagome's father helped him in ways that were still a mystery to her, and because of this, upon her birth she was engaged to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she put her coat on. "I'd rather be in a blizzard than see you again."

Naraku remained in his chambers, and despite his coldness towards his child, he would have made an attempt to say some parting words to her if he had not had a visitor. A visitor who held the future of this kingdom in his hands.

The visitor's name was Vincent, and he was in disguise, taking on a human form with short black hair, bright green eyes, and a wicked smirk always on his face.

"How does your clan fare on the mountains?" Naraku dared to ask, uncomfortable with small talk but making an attempt.

"Freezing with no food, and once powerful warriors dropping dead every cycle," Vincent growled. "Luckily I was forced to grow up there and hold immunity to those elements now. Perhaps I should thank you and your despicable king for the exile."

Vincent was one of very few dragons left alive after the war. Inutashio not only had them exiled to the mountains to die, but had all the females, except the queen, executed so they could no longer breed. Even Inutashio had thought it cruel when it was proposed, but all dragons turned insane or murderous eventually. They'd been an unfit race.

"Had the people recognized my achievements during the war instead of Inutashio's, I'd be king of this realm," Naraku spoke coldly. "If your father destroyed me during his reign, you'd been king of all six kingdoms. Some things are left to chance."

"I've heard the kingdom of my race is now split between kitsunes and dogs," Vincent growled. "That land, as well as the throne, is my birth right."

Naraku simply nodded. "I'm sure your mother spoke of our arrangement. Since you braved your way down the mountains, I assume I have to deliver on my end of the agreement?"

The dragon nodded. "Where is your daughter? Is my mother to believe her engagement to the prince is a sign you've changed your mind? Your daughter could be Queen after all, so why promise her to me?"

Naraku almost laughed. "That engagement was a pity offering. I created the weapon he used in the war, and he got the glory from simply swinging it. This cold estate was another pity gift, but to me it's an insult. I should have been Duke of Osmouth at the least. The worst of it was Inuyasha was a bastard child during the arrangement, hence the arrangement with you. I couldn't have predicted the Queen at the time would die and the King would marry Inuyasha's human mother."

"So the half-breed indeed has a right to the throne? Perhaps your daughter's fate is also determined by chance, but she seems to have a bit more luck."

"I won't allow her to be that lucky. Kagome is yours to do whatever you please… as long as you help me claim the throne."

"We don't want it. We are more concerned with restoring our race. Your daughter will carry a fertilized sacred dragon egg and hatch it. She will continue to do so until she gives me a daughter."

Naraku nodded. "She hasn't been practicing, but her mother's miko blood is strong in her. She'll be able to endure."

"She better be able to, or it's your head," Vincent said, not toying with the Lord as he flashed his fangs. "Now, what to do about her fiancée?"

"I'd keep him alive," Naraku spoke as he stood up, disliking being threatened and ready to end the conversation. "She and your unborn child will be safer in the castle, and you'll be close to your enemies for when the time is right."

"Fine," the dragon growled. "She'll fulfill her duty to me before we get to the castle. I won't feel threatened by weak demon guards."

"Very well. If anyone asks, I've appointed you as my daughter's personal guard."

Vincent nodded and left the room. He'd like nothing more than to kill the man that provided Inutashio with weapons, but the time would come another day. The weak wretch could have his throne for now. Vincent's orders were only to produce a daughter using sacred dragon eggs left by his ancestors. Half-breeds weren't possible for his kind as no female could carry a dragon child in her womb and survive till full-term, but it was possible for a human woman to carry a sacred egg. Provided they had spiritual power, of course.

He went outside, knowing the idiot's daughter would be awaiting assistance from the King for her journey. Kagome was by the stables, sitting on her auburn colored horse. She was probably a spoiled bitch, getting to live in a big estate with servants all because her father helped doom his race. Vincent himself, on the other hand, was rewarded with training, fighting, and sickness in freezing temperatures. A creature like him showing up in this innocent girl's life would probably be hell for her. Good.

"Lord Naraku sent me," Vincent spoke to her casually as though he'd lived in the Higurashi household for years. "I am also to accompany Lady Kagome to the castle in Sidpolis."

Kagome looked at the man a bit curiously for a moment before giving a slight smile. "The more the merrier, I guess. What an odd gesture coming from my father of all people."

A horse was prepared for the new comer, as Kagome noticed he carried a leather bag and seemed to keep it quite close.

Why would her father appoint a stranger to her as an escort? Was this his way of showing concern? Or perhaps he didn't want her to run away again.

Two of her female servants chattered away about something meaningless as they used another horse to carry her belongings. She'd tried to befriend her servants as most noble women did, but everyone around her was clueless and always getting banished for stealing or misconduct. Sidpolis probably wouldn't be too different.

"Lady Kagome, are you excited?" Clearly the servant who dared to ask was new. "I heard Prince Inuyasha is quite handsome."

Kagome frowned, but didn't answer as the other servant filled the newbie in.

"Lady Kagome is rather displeased with our Prince. He never writes or invites our lady to court."

It was more than that, but the woman was probably afraid to sully Inuyasha's name in public anymore, fearing it'd be treason.

The truth was, they used to meet and play with each other all the time when they were younger, and she had eventually fallen for him. Since they were away from Osmouth, she'd meet the Prince at the Duke's estate. She had known that Inuyasha was a bit older than her, but she still hadn't expected to find him in bed with the Duke's wife, Kikyo. To lay in bed with a married woman, let alone a Duchess, was so dishonorable that he must've held love for the woman.

Kagome couldn't get over the betrayal. She cried to her father about it, demanding for him to tear up the marriage contract, but instead she was smacked and punished for thinking she had a say in this matter. That was when she ran away. She'd found work at an INN where no one recognized her, and she didn't mind getting her hands dirty for a good month of freedom.

She'd love nothing more than to go back there.

"I see a horse," one of the servants called out. "Looks like the king only sent one escort."

"Perhaps if I were a Duchess I'd be worthy of something more grand," Kagome sighed.

She really didn't care about petty things like that, but it seemed like her family was treated as though they deserved nothing. Inutashio stuck her father in the snow, and the Duke and Duchess of Osmouth were always rude and never invited them to anything when the King didn't demand it. Kagome just felt unwanted, and she'd rather be in a place like the shady INN where she was appreciated for her work and people called her beautiful.

"Is the escort Inuyasha?" the chattering servants continued. "Is that royal dog demon hair you can see from here!"

"How romantic."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha never went past Kikyo's home when in Osmouth, let alone up north in snow country. At least her new personal guard didn't talk about stupid things and fantasies.

"Oh I know who that is," they continued. "It's the King's eldest son."

"Lord Sesshoumaru? I almost forgot about him. His mother is the late Queen… why is he not a Prince?"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked up.

She knew a Sesshoumaru, and she knew Inuyasha had an older brother, but never thought they could be the same person. She looked up, and indeed it was the Sesshoumaru she knew.

He was a beautiful man who held a lot of grace as he rode on almost a matching white stallion. For every piece of beauty shown in his solid gold eyes, long silky white hair, and way he rode that horse, there were hints of danger. His claws were sharp, the same eyes that appeared to be warm held a glint of malice, and wherever he went his sword hung by his side, sheathless, reflecting the bright white snow.

Kagome knew him well, which is why his lineage surprised her so much. From first glance, you could tell he was a dog demon, but the son of the King? King Inutashio held a gentleness in his eyes Sesshoumaru could never possess.

So why was it that Inuyasha's brother came out to welcome her, of all people? Maybe Inuyasha had sent him to tell her the marriage was off, because Sesshoumaru probably told his brother the truth… the truth that Sesshoumaru knew Kagome very well….

She was supposed to come to her fiancée as a virgin, but for a month at the INN her maiden body had only known one man, and that man was Sesshoumaru.

**AN: **

Once again I know I don't neeeeeeed to make another fanfic, but I've literally had myself locked in my room for a month watching Game of Thrones and The Tudors and got inspired for a story like this (you can tell what is Game of Thrones inspired)

So enjoy...

My computer is broken so now I write everything down on paper before speed typing it on the computer so unlike most of my fics chapter lengths vary


	2. Sex and Swords

Chapter 2

Sex and Swords

"Again?" Kagome groaned as she went from being delicately carried like a princess to being tossed into unappealing dirty cot.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice sounding like silk, "until you learn how to improve."

Kagome Higurashi sat up in the small cot that smelled of last night's fish dinner as her new friend slowly removed her stockings from beneath her dress. Though he looked like a beast he really was quite tender with her. He treated her as a florist would handle a rose in bloom, though this man didn't exactly keep her petals intact.

"This is an INN Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him as her last stocking gracefully fell to the floor, "the brothel is down the road."

"Perhaps that is a situation that can be changed," he mused glancing over her body finding the next area to expose, "the coffee here is stale, drinks watered down, but at least the women seem useful. I've continued to give you gracious tips Kagome, but your dinner service is dreadful. You must make it up to me."

His soft kisses going from her cheek to her neck use to terrify her for his soft lips were accompanied by small bites, but by this point she was use to it. Kagome met this glorious dog demon her first night working here, and he'd come to her bed almost every night since. Appearances were deceiving for her looked like he'd be rough and demanding, but as her first he was quite gentle and remained so.

"Perhaps I should offer better services then," Kagome took charge leaning forward and attempting to remove his armor, "what is it you do anyway? Are you a guard?"

This INN has been the only place she could find work in, so she'd tried her best to behave, and that included not asking such questions. A demon as graceful but yet terrifying as him was usually a Lord of vast land who spent time in either the castle acting as the King's council or sat in his huge estate as her father had. He was a dog demon, so was he related to the King? After all, he had the same hair and eyes, but if either of her theories were true he wouldn't be out in the land of snow wearing such thick armor made from the most dense of metals.

He rose an eyebrow, "You've been offering your bed to me for a while now and you're just now asking?"

"Before would have been rude, and I was scared. I thought our arrangement was just revenge for me spilling soup on you."

That was how they met. It was her very first day of working in the INN and he came in wearing all white when his precious armor was at his side. She had been new to the whole concept of working for a living when he made the grave mistake of ordering the tomato soup. All over his shirt it went, but yet later that night the only clothes that came off were hers. She'd accepted it, wanting to be taken as a way to rebel against her engagement to InuYasha, but another part of her just plain wanted this demonic stranger to not hate her.

"Impress me and perhaps I'll tell you," he said, getting amused by her small fingers fumbling around with his armor.

Eventually she pulled it off and was left with another white wilk shirt. Now that she got the hard part taken care of her ruined her moment by swiftly pulling his shirt off himself. She was pleased enough just to touch that sculpted chest of his. He had to be in the royal army. He was built too well, even by demon standards.

"Not yet," he grabbed her hand when her intention shifted towards removing his pants, "we aren't to that point yet."

He returned to kissing her before she backed away, "I thought I was to service you."

"You'll just fail at it like you do your job. Why should I set myself up for disappointment? Now remove your dress, and do it slowly, that shall please me."

"No," she told him staying on her side of the bed, "I tire of you always taking charge. You always come to my bed, clearly you fancy me, so I think I should be treated better than a pleasure rag doll."

He looked amused, "I can easily find another silly girl who'll lay down and let me do as I please."

"How boring," she commented.

"You came to me as a maiden now you talk like a whore. Perhaps you should just find work at the brothel."

"If you're going to call me a whore Sesshoumaru you can leave, and find another women's bed since it's so easy."

"Just like that fiancée of yours you told me about? You belong to another yet offer me your body every night. You really think you're above a whore?"

"Once again if you believe that you can get out. I mean it."

She was born into nobility and was engaged, so most would call her a harlot for shacking up with a demon in a place such as this, but she no longer cared about anyone's opinion. She had no intention of returning to Talonvale, therefore she wouldn't marry Inuyasha.

Still, she wouldn't be called a whore. Her and Sesshoumaru were having pre-martial relations, something the scriptures stated was wrong, and they weren't courting, but she found enjoyment in being with him. Had she been a whore wouldn't she be in anyone's bed? For right now she was fine with just him. Sex wasn't the evil act she thought it'd be and she enjoyed giving pleasure to Sesshoumaru and receiving it. She didn't want to just lay there for him. She wanted to earn the pleasure, and she wouldn't be called a whore for making things enjoyable for him.

"What is it you want then Kagome?" he accepted her bluff instead of going down the road to the brothel, "should I give you gifts? Tokens of my gratitude?"

She shook her head, "Receiving gifts just because I sleep with you? Now that would make me a whore. Sleeping with you isn't a chore that hopefully has a payment at the end. I'd just like you to remember me…"

"Do you wish to be my woman?" he asked in a serious tone, "I will mate with a human, but not commit. You sharing your bed with me doesn't mean your courting me. Understand?"

She was giving herself to a demon she could never be with. She understood that the very first night she gave herself to him, and part of her was a bit disappointed, but yet another part felt happy about the fact she was no longer a hopeful maiden set up to be betrayed by the man she was to marry.

"I understand all that Sesshoumaru. I'm not your first woman and I won't be your last. I'll either die young of sickness, or old and bitter while you remain the same and find another silly girl to bed. Still since I am nothing but a careless useless woman with no family it'd be nice to live on in the memory of a demon who maybe time to time will think of the maiden he took who refused to just lay there for him."

"Silly girl," he simply said before swiftly moving his arms behind her and forcing her body to his, his nose touching hers.

"This silly girl just wants to remain burned in the mind of a past lover so he might reference this night next time someone pours a bowl of soup on you."

He actually gave her a dangerous smirk, "I am a taiyoukai, you wouldn't have spilled anything on me if I didn't allow you to."

Now that he had her again he undid the various ties on her dress even cutting some off doing what he needed to get her naked. Every night it felt like the first time for him. He'd had many females in his past, but this girl he continued to return to. Even now he acted as though he'd never seen her body before.

Finally, he got her luscious breast to escape the rags worn by bar maids.

"Mine," he said as though he'd conquered her before sucking on her nipples to get her body ready for him.

She closed her eyes for a moment taking it all in before she decided to start her own conquest and continue to try and undo his pants.

"Must you?" he took a moment to ask her before returning to her tits.

"I want to please you," She whispered finally undoing his belt, "not for money, gifts, or even your love."

"Then why?" he sounded a bit annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

"I enjoy you," she kissed him once more before returning her attention to those tricky ties that kept his pants on.

His pants finally slid off when he pushed her back on to the bed and lay on top of her.

"No," she told him pushing his hands away.

"Do you no longer accept my advances?" he asked puzzled.

"You really are a clueless idiot aren't you?" she began to get upset, "I've already told you that tonight I'll be the one to please you. Now get off, or are you afraid of being taken by such a weak human?"

He'd been claiming her for a while now, and normally he was just pleased by taking what he wanted, but this girl was intriguing.

"Fine, where do you want me?" he asked knowing she couldn't be forceful with those weak human arms of hers.

"On your back," she whispered in his ear, "you'll be mine Sesshoumaru."

He almost dared her as his amber eyes glared at her in the darkness. Not only was she his little harlot, but she was also a thief. The first night when he decided to bed this foolish bar maid he'd learned her name just so he could tell her she belonged to him. She'd shivered in pleasure for him, he wouldn't do the same for her.

Once he'd assumed the position she'd straddled him, her fingers traveling all over his manhood to get him aroused. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she did so, but still the image of her was burned in his mind. She was pretty plain as most human women were to him, but there was something about the way she walked and how her brown eyes managed to sparkle despite their color that told him she was more than just a bar maid. Clearly by the way she failed at serving food and drinks maybe she was a lot more than what was to be assumed about her. Mystery always managed to attract him whether it was in battle or in bed. He didn't ask about her past though, he'd eventually figure it out if his stay in this miserable country was prolonged.

Like she'd guessed when he usually received pleasure from human women they'd just lay there either out of fear or to finish the deed quickly in hopes of payment. Demon women, on the other land, liked to keep up the façade that they despised carnal advances by continuous biting and scratching for several hours before finally submitting. Kagome was a good medium for him.

He let a moan escape as he'd hardened to her pleasure and she mounted his lengthy cock. She was so tight despite all the times he'd ravaged her. So many men showed interest in her and still she tended to his bed. She was his despite the position she took.

"I want you to say my name," Kagome told him as his hands traveled to her ass.

"Unlikely," he simply said, "no one's name will be said in pleasure other than mine."

Slowly and seductively he lifted her and lowered her watching her arch in please as he went deep in her. He'd let her think she was in charge while she was on top of him, but she still remained his toy.

Kagome knew she failed and probably looked foolish, but she continued to try, and if failure just brought more pleasure it was fine for now. She'd continue to look foolish, because eventually the day would come when he'd leave her bed for good. Whether he remembered her or not really wouldn't matter, because she'd never see him again.

Or so she thought.


	3. Winter and Fall

Chapter 3

Winter and Fall

The sound of their horses crushing the snow beneath them was annoying enough that for several moments Lady Kagome began to hate the fact that she'd been raised in winter country. It was the silence that made this trip so unbearable. Sesshoumaru, despite what she'd experienced from their time together, was not one for small talk as he remained a good pace ahead of them easily finding detours away from the ice and hidden snow banks. She wondered if demons despised using average animals for transportation when they could easily move through several countries without much effort, but then again clearly Sesshoumaru was the son of a king meaning he probably had the tallest and strongest horse in all the Five Kingdoms.

They've only been traveling for a few hours, but it wouldn't be long before the scenery of snow and irce would be replaced with dead leaves and the loneliness of Southern Osmouth, that seemed to always be locked in a forever autumn. She'd always preferred the harsh cold of winter compared to the deceiving chill of fall. She wore a thick grey jacket made of wolf fur always being prepared for whatever elements this land would bring her.

Rather than looking at Sesshoumaru's back she peered over to Vincent, whose green eyes looked like acid. It was hard to tell what his focus was on since his gaze darted everywhere almost as though he'd never seen a tree or squirrel before.

Where did this man come from, and how loyal was he to the crown? If it wasn't for him she may have already addressed Sesshoumaru about their situation.

"Vincent was it?" her voice sounded awkward as it broke the silence.

His answer was a grunt.

"Where are you from?" she wasn't discouraged, "I'd never seen you around Tallenvale before, so how is it my father knows you?"

Vincent seemed annoyed She was on a trip to become the future wife of a Prince, didn't she have more things to worry about than where he was from?

"It's none of your concern," he responded coldly.

If it hadn't been for the month she spent at the INN she wouldn't have been prepared for such a response since she'd grown up always being addressed as Lady Kagome. Still odd to not receive any respect from someone hired to protect her.

"It is her concern," the last person Kagome expected to speak did as Sesshoumaru glared at them, "it is my understanding you are to protect her and be residing in the castle. Present all your credentials to her."

Sesshoumaru was never crowned a Prince, but clearly he was still concerned with the safety of his father's home.

If Vincent had been a demon he'd probably growl at being told what to do, but as Kagome already knew Sesshoumaru had a tone that dared anyone to just try and defy him.

"I am nothing more than a mercenary from the mountains," Vincent spoke defeated.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru looked forward, "so your loyalty can be bought? Do you understand how that can be a problem when protecting the possible future Queen of your country? How much does it cost for you to turn from being her guard to being her assassin?"

Sesshoumaru was sizing him up, being the son of a King he was use to people squirming in fear once he started questioning their purpose, but Vincent would not back down.

"I have honor and will fulfill the service I've been paid for," he stated green eyes blazing at the dog, "even if the King orders her dead I shall protect her."

Kagome was uncomfortable with having a personal guard, especially one so terrifying, but the way he spoke had her convinced. If he could withstand Sesshoumaru's company he could take an attack from the royal army.

"We shall see," was all Sesshoumaru said as his stallion snorted.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome had a feeling if the silence overtook them it'd be difficult to break it again, "how long will the journey take?"

"We'll ride all day," he told her his voice a bit harsher than it had been when he spoke to Vincent, "We will be in the capital of Osmouth by nightfall and stay with the Duke and Duchess until we can ride again. We'll be at the castle before sundown tomorrow."

In order to make that time table they'd have to ride continuously at the same pace as Sesshoumaru. Today would be quite uncomfortable.

"If you have to take a break you won't," was all he said as though he could read her mind.

Even though they had many pleasant moments in bed Kagome understood Sesshoumaru would not be the nicest escort. To her he was like the winter. She could look out the window and see a bit of grass and the sun high up in the sky, but it was still wise to keep her shield up, because she refused to be surprised when he threw a blizzard her way.

"How is the Prince?" Kagome didn't really care but she was dying for conversation and clearly it wouldn't come from Vincent.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer seeing no need for a question that had nothing to do with the journey.

She sighed as her chocolate eyes drifted back to the snow. Today it wouldn't calm her, nothing would. They couldn't find a Tavern to stay at? The Duchess was quite cold to her when she was in the company of her father or Inuyasha, how would she be treated when she was alone on her way to wed the Prince? Hopefully Vincent's words were true, because if she was out of the picture only good fortune could await Kikyo.

If it wasn't for Kikyo being married her and Inuyasha would've eloped by now. Sure there was a contract betrothing Inuyasha to her, but he would be King one day, so what did a mere contract made by humans mean to him? If those two could elope Inutashio would probably feel bad and compensate her family with gold. That'd be a much better outcome, if only the Duke of Osmouth no longer existed.

"You'll never be Queen you know," Vincent surprised her by taking her out of her thoughts, "you're just a human. The Prince could go through 30 brides before obtaining the throne."

"May King Inutashio's resign be long," Kagome spoke to make up for Vincent's words, "and I'm fine with that. All girls born from nobility grow up wishing to one day be Queen, but not me. The happiest I was was when I was an average plain girl working at an INN."

She wondered if her words reached Sesshoumaru and if he cared.

"Insolent girl," Vincent replied, "who are you to take such a position from someone who'd kill for the spot?"

"If they wish to kill may they be smart with their blade and target me. I didn't ask for any of this. Not that any of it seems real when my own guard calls me names and I have such a cruel escort."

"You could always runaway again. I doubt anyone would try and stop you."

"There is a contract it'd be my father's head for breaking it. The Higurashi family motto is 'To Defy Hell', but that doesn't mean I desire to test the flames of my father's fury again."

Hell is what Vincent would put her through. Though he was pretending to be a mere human mercenary his words were true. He'd protect Kagome no matter the cost because she'd be the one to hatch all the sacred eggs and restart his family's reign. Had her escort been a weak human he would have revealed himself to Kagome by this point. Much to his displeasure they were in the company of a taiyoukai, who dared to question him. Sesshoumaru's head would be the next he'd claim once he finished with Inutashio and the Prince.

Good thing Kagome didn't want the title of Queen, because not only would she never receive it, but she'd be a disgrace. He didn't know about dogs and humans, but in his family there had been many Queens. All of them had been fierce in battle and were the best of mothers protecting their eggs with strengths that would rival an army just to train their offspring to be twice as powerful.

Too bad his future children would be half-breeds, but like their mother they would serve their purpose and help return the dragons to the throne.

When the silence returned Kagome missed being insulted by her guard. Several hours later she could tell they were making progress because the crunch of the snow had become a nasty slush sound. There was no more ice and the existence of wildlife was apparent.

Kagome looked up from the brown stained watery snow when Sesshoumaru's stallion finally halted. Something was wrong.

"Mercenary," he spoke to Vincent turning his stallion around, "I need you to leave us for a moment. I'm sure as a human you have to seek relief."

Vincent glared, "I have orders to not leave her side."

Sesshoumaru looked at him for a moment longer before dismounting his stallion, "Orders from me are orders from the King, so you will obey. My orders are to escort Lady Higurashi to the castle safely. No harm will befall her."

Part of Vincent really wanted to reveal himself and tear the dog demon up limb from limb, but he was too close to his goal to allow any room for error. He gave a nod before dismounting and heading into the woods. He needed to find something to kill.

The moment he left, however, Kagome did feel worse off than before. Sesshoumaru was staring at her like a piece of meat with only her old horse between them.

"Dismount," he ordered her.

"I thought we weren't supposed to stop," she knew better than to question him, but she was a bit nervous.

"Dismount," he repeated again with a bit more malice in his voice.

She nodded as she slowly got off her horse giving her steed's nose a small pat as she did so in case that was her last ride. Even though she didn't want to be Inuyasha's bride she was still aware of all the risks that came with that position. Perhaps everyone recognized she wasn't from a good enough family to hold such a position and having Sesshoumaru execute her would be a great way out of the contract.

Kikyo would be happy about that.

"You really are a stupid girl," Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, "wipe that dumb look off your face as I speak to you."

She frowned not knowing what to say as her eyes traveled to the ground, "I don't think I'm giving you a dumb look."

In a swift motion his clawed hand found its way to her throat as his other unsheathed his sword. Her fears had come to light as her back was forced against a tree and the sword was to her neck. In another place in another world she'd use her miko abilities to at least try and fight him to delay execution, but when it came to Sesshoumaru her body froze.

" When I found out who you wore I thought you were a smart enough girl to keep your mouth shut," he spoke not flinching for a moment as her body was at his mercy, "but clearly when it comes to that guard of yours I was wrong."

A few moments of quiet came and that meant it was her turn to speak.

"I said nothing."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Whether you like it or not you will marry the Prince of the Wednesburn Kingdoms and that comes with rules. It is a great honor to marry such a demon and bear him children, that is your life goal now and you'll do so while not acting as an embarrassment for my family."

Wishing he'd withdraw her blade she dared to look into his golden gaze, "You're right. It is a great honor for my family and like I've said before I won't disappoint my family. I'll marry your brother and do whatever I need to for him."

"You will. You have no choice in that matter. You will also never speak of that disgusting tavern you ran away to again. Your father never told anyone because we don't need everyone in the Five Kingdoms gossiping about how their Prince is marrying a runaway."

"What about me and you?"

She was taking way too many liberties with her tongue, but now was the time she had to speak her peace. If he didn't stab her now he probably wouldn't do so.

Much to her pleasure he finally sheathed his sword.

"You belong to the Prince," Sesshoumaru reminded her once again, "though I didn't know you were Kagome Higurashi when I met you it was all a grave respect. Your body is meant only for your future husband's and you couldn't keep your virtue."

She took a breath, "It doesn't take just one person to lose my virtue, and how many bodies has my future husband claimed."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were dangerous again.

"Are you claiming I've raped you Kagome? That is a dangerous claim to make, because not only is it a lie, but even if it was true you still have no virtue. What you've done is treason, and if anyone finds out you'll be lucky to be imprisoned or exiled. As for the relationship between my brother and the Duchess it is no concern to you. It is his job to one day rule the land, so he can take as many liberties as he wishes. Unlike you the Duchess knows her place."

Laws changed with every king and since it was costly to print all the revisions to the laws and present them to everyone people like Kagome just had to guess. She had no idea what she did was punishable… had she known that she either wouldn't have done it, or not allowed herself to be found after running away. It was treason for her to give her virtue to another, but clearly from what Sesshoumaru said about the Duchess it was still treason for any woman to refuse a Prince or a King. Though Kagome doubted the law had anything to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship that clause could be used against her if she decided to use Inuyasha's adultery as a defense ever.

"If you wish to keep your head," Sesshoumaru called to her as he got back on her horse, "you'll never think of that tavern again. You'll present yourself to my brother as a virgin and you'll thank your Gods everyday that you were chosen to be his wife. Do you understand?"

Kagome was silent as she also mounted her horse. Strange how last time Sesshoumaru was asking her to heed his words she was sharing a bed with him, and now he was asking her to pretend it all never happened.

"I understand," she whispered knowing she'd have to stop being the silly girl with the stupid look on her face and accept the title she'd been given and all that came with it, "but what happens if he finds out I'm not a virgin."

"It's up to you to be convincing. You've deceived me and I'll have no more part in your traitorous acts. Now call for your guard, though it'd give me joy to leave him behind. "

Kagome called Vincent's name as she stared at Sesshoumaru's back as the journey continued.

The only time in her life she'd ever been truly happy she would have to deny now. Not only was the tender man she'd shared her bed with revealed to be nothing more than a cold demon that thought nothing of her, but she'd have to trade all those memories in and accept her life being the wife of a half-breed that betrayed her.

If this was the pains of being an adult she'd give anything to be a silly girl again.

She shook her head once her guard returned and prepared for the next test before the gates of her personal Hell, and that would be staying the night in the home of a Duchess who despised her.


End file.
